Yokai Festival
by AkaHebi
Summary: Rikuo's birthday was about to come. And so the Yokai Festival. Rikuo's birthday and the Yokai Festival is held at the same day. To celebrate his birthday, Tsurara prepared some things for his birthday SECRETLY. Since it was also the day of the Yokai Festival, that's where they all gonna celebrate his birthday.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

There was a yokai girl named Oikawa Tsurara. She's a Yuki-onna yokai. She's been in love with her master, Nura Rikuo.

It was night time that day…5 days before the Yokai Festival and Rikuo's birthday..

"Tsurara" her master called.

"hai, Rikuo-sama?" she replied.

"what are these for?" he showed a drawings of Yukata for a guy and girl.

"wha-!" she tries to steal it from Rikuo but she failed.

"give it back, Rikuo-sama!"

As she tries to steal it from Rikuo again and again, she suddenly realized that her face is too close to Rikuo..and so, she blushed. Rikuo, who has been doing it on purpose, gently holds her hair at the back and slowly pulling it towards him. Not until their lips touch each other and have forgotten about the drawing. When Tsurara realized what are they doing, she suddenly push Rikuo a bit and backs away a bit from Rikuo.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama?!" she shouted as she blushes at the same time.

Rikuo chuckled. Making her blush more.

"wha-what are you laughing about, Rikuo-sama?!" she said it as her face turns red.

"it's just that…you look cute when you act and blush like that!" he said it as he laugh hard.

When he said that, Tsurara's face got redder like it's a tomato.

"Geez! idiot, Rikuo-sama!" she shouted as she grabs the paper and run into her room.

"heh….she really is interesting….I wouldn't mind kissing her for a long time…since she hasn't figured it out.." he said while he goes to the Sakura tree. While Rikuo was up in the Sakura tree, Tsurara was in her room, sewing the yukata's that has the same design like in the drawing. That yukata's are especially made for Rikuo and for herself. Even if she don't really know how to make one.

"hmmm….it's already this late yet, Tsurara is still up?" Rikuo murmured while he goes to her room..

"Tsurara I'm coming in.."

She immediately hide the yukata's she is making and said, "yes, Rikuo-sama?"

He opens the door and said, "why are you still up? What are you doing?"

'_he must be worried about me..'_ she thought. "ah, I was just cleaning my room.. and I'm about to sleep.." she lied so that Rikuo won't know about the yukata she's making. It's a surprised for Rikuo anyway.

Rikuo, then, sits on Tsurara's futon. She got surprised by what Rikuo did. "what…..are you doing, master?" she asked.

"I'm going to sleep here with you..I'm too lazy to go back to my room.."

"e-eeh?! N-no! y-y-you can't, Rikuo-sama!" she replied while blushing too hard.

"but I want to.. c'mon, Tsurara.. let's go to sleep." He said as he lies to the futon.

"Impossible! It's impossible, Rikuo-sama!" she said it with a total refusal look.

"zzz.." is all the answer she got.

"geez…I don't have any choice now.." she said as she goes to her bed carefully.

While the two of them lying at the futon, Tsurara can't sleep because of Rikuo sleeping next to her. As she gaze at the ceiling of her room, she suddenly felt a weight on her stomach part. When she looked at it, it was Rikuo's hand embracing her.

She went to take it off but then thinking that it might wake her master up. So, she had nothing to do but to just let it go.

She suddenly realized that that embrace felt warm. She never felt this warmth before. The warmth she's feeling is like she never wanna let go of this embrace. When she felt it, she can't resist but to fall asleep. Not realizing she really did fell asleep.

The next day, she got up early than Rikuo. She got surprised when she saw him next to her and remembers that he slept next to her. Rikuo was in his day form now. She prepared for school and wakes her master up.

"Rikuo-sama…wake up or you'll be late for school!" she wakes her master up with her cheerful smile.

"un…..Tsurara….I'll be preparing in a minute…" Rikuo speaks while he's rubbing his eyes. "what time is it now..?" he asked while putting his eye glasses on.

"It's already 6, you need to hurry!" she replied.

"6:00 am?! W-w-waaaaah!" he hurriedly goes to the bathroom to prepares.

After he takes a bath, he hurriedly get changed into school uniform and gets his things that got ready by the yokai in the main house.

"hmm~? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast, Rikuo?" Wakana cheerfully asked Rikuo.

"I'll eat it on my way, bye, everyone! Tsurara, Kurata-kun…let's go!" he said hurriedly as he gets his breakfast.

"yes!" both Tsurara and Kurata changed into their human form and followed him.

They go to the school all together. When they arrived, Rikuo saw Kana.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo called her while running into her.

"Rikuo-kun! Ah…Oikawa-san, Kurata-kun, good morning!" She greeted happily.

Tsurara saw Rikuo going towards Kana. She got jealous and said, "Rikuo-sama! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" she put her arm around Rikuo's arm and drags him.

"wait, Tsurara!" he shouted while he is dragged by Tsurara and looking back at Kana.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana shouted at them and immediately runs towards them. Making them split into each other.

"Ah!" said both of Tsurara and Rikuo.

Tsurara pouted for a second and suddenly thought of her handmade lunch. She forgot to give it to her master, so, this is the chance.

"Rikuo-sama! You forgot you're lunch box! Let's eat together! Just the two of us." She smirks while giving her handmade lunch for Rikuo while looking at Kana.

'_u-uuhh….wha-what's with this person….t-there's no way I would lose to her!'_ is what Kana is thinking. Looking at Tsurara with a jealous look and aura.

"enough enough, the two of you. Calm down.." Rikuo stop them before they cause a trouble. No. Before KANA cause a trouble.

"let's go, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said while dragging Rikuo away from Kana.

"h-how about Kana-chan?" Rikuo asked.

"its okay, its okay….she can just follow!" Tsurara said while hugging and leaning on Rikuo's arm.

"e-eeh? B-but…" Rikuo said.

"Rikuo-sama. Do you want to be late?" Tsurara asked.

"o-of course not, Tsurara." Rikuo answered.

"then, let's hurry up." Tsurara hurriedly said to Rikuo.

"a-aah..yes." Rikuo said.

After that, they soon arrived at their classroom. They made it. Along with Kana who followed them hurriedly. It was just a normal day. Like every day. Soon, after the class has ended, Rikuo and Tsurara was throwing the garbage. On their way, they encountered an unknown yokai who suddenly attack Tsurara.

Tsurara, who was off guarded, got injured on her right shoulder.

"Tsurara! are you alright?!" Rikuo worriedly asked.

"I-I'm alright, Rikuo-sama.." she said while gripping on her injured arm with blood.

Rikuo ripped off his shirt and covers her injured part and said, "this will be temporary. Be alert. That yokai is still here."

The yokai attacks Rikuo but Rikuo blocks it with his Nenekirimaru. He had a slightly scar on his face. The yokai tries to attack Tsurara again but Rikuo blocks it with his sword.

"are you okay, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked. Not letting his guard down.

"T-thank you, Rikuo-sama..I'm alright.."

"Here he goes again, be alert, Tsurara!" Rikuo exclaimed.

"yes, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara answered and gets into battle position.

The yokai attacks and luckily, Tsurara freezes the yokai with her power and with finishing blow, Rikuo slashed the yokai with Nenekirimaru.

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara gave him a sign.

"I know. Those are the shadow-wind yokai." Rikuo answered.


End file.
